Polychromatic
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: "While I am the perfect specimen of a human being and tend to leave people speechless, didn't you say that you had my cat?" AU Malec. Magnus/Alec.


**I was going to call this little One-Shot ****kaleidoscope; But I realized that there was another story in the Mortal Instruments section by that name, so I changed the title last minute to Polychromatic. I liked the sound of it XD**

**Warnings: Mild swearing, and it's an AU, but that's it. It has no spoilers. (But it does include Alec's love for black coffee) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, unfortunately. But I do own any Spelling/Grammer that are present in here, I did go threw this a couple of times. But some might of slipped through.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

Alexander Lightwood wasn't the type of guy to curse, swear or do anything that might land him in two weeks of detention; But it was safe to say that today had been the shitiest day of his entire 19 years on planet Earth.

Firstly, his alarm clock ran out of batteries, meaning that he woke 30 minutes before he was actually meant to be at school. Also his sister, Isabelle; and his adoptive brother, Jace, being the little buggers they were 'forgot' to wake him – And kindly used up all the hot water meaning he spent the drive to school shivering under his hoodie and jeans.

Secondly, Sebastian, whose only purpose of being alive seemed to be that of making his live living hell; had 'accidentally' pushed him down the stairs and later on deposited his lunch (Which on Tuesdays was the…delicious…choice of cream mushroom soup) on his head, in the middle of the cafeteria. In. Front. Of. Everyone.

Thirdly, after having a shower and changing into the far too tight T-Shirt the school nurse had given him. He headed back to his locker to retrieve his bag, fully intending to bunk off the remainder of his lessons and walk home to stop by a small little café where they sold the best black coffee. (He made sure to give Jace the keys to the car so he wouldn't have to listen to the complaints of his sister due to the amount of blisters her ridiculously high shoes caused her) He stopped, and his mouth fell open in shock. There, scrawled in big, capital letters across the red front of the cheap metal door was the word; Fag. He felt the anger bubble up within him, and with more force than necessary, flung the door open, grabbed his worn backpack, and locked it again. Storming down the hall and out into crisp, fresh air.

And that was why his day had been the shitiest day of his life.

After taking a few deep breaths, Alec was feeling decidedly better, that was until fat droplets of rain fell from the sky, quickly plastering both the material of his shirt, and his unkempt hair to his skin uncomfortably. He wanted to scream in frustration, screw Sebastian, screw Jace and Isabelle, screw life.

_Meow_

Alec paused and squinted through the rain which was now falling heavily. What the heck was that?

_Meeeeow_

It had to be the size of a fat hamster, to be honest. Long white fur plastered to the thin, shaking body. Hopeful Amber/Green eyes gazing at him in a way that reminded Alec of the look Jace gave him when he wanted to pour superglue into Isabelle's shampoo.  
>It gave him that pitiful meow again, and shivered, rubbing against his trouser leg. Groaning, Alec scooped the young feline up into his arms, and it was only then did he notice that it had a freaking rainbow collar on which declared that the things name was Chairman Meow. Alec immediately felt sorry for him, Chairman Meow either belonged to Paris Hilton or one screwed up individual. Who else would slap a rainbow collar on it and declare it's name something that took up two words.<p>

Turning the nametag on Meow's collar on, the blue eyed adult noticed that it also had the first line of an address engraved on the other side. The lettering was worn, and a little hard to see through the rain. But it was just readable, the apartment complex wasn't actually that far from the Institute, and wanting to delay more time before he'd have to go back home and face his siblings; Alec shoved the wet cat down the front of his shirt and held the squirming thing firmly against his body in order to warm the poor thing up. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for cats, seeing as he had one himself.

Alec brushed his hair from his face with his free hand and took the shortcut down some dingy alleyways to the home of the now content kitty, which was snuggled against his chest, clearly relishing the warmth he was emitting. Jogging down the last street, he stilled in front of some fairly normal looking apartments, flickering through the buzzers until he found the one next to the house number which corresponded with the one on the nametag. Finding the right number, he firmly gave it a press a waited.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT MY PROJECT RUNWAY MARRATHRON! THIS BETTER BE GOOD OR I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND FORCE A STILETTO DOWN YOUR THROAT"

_Well shit, Parris Hilton does live at this address_, Alec thought glumly, he didn't particularly want one of those fancy shoe thingies in his mouth.

"Uh, I've got your…cat…" Alec trailed off, voice being drowned out by the rain which was still thundering down on him, he desperately craved a blanket and a buckets worth of boiling, black, bitter coffee.

Just when Alec thought the male Parris Hilton had forgotten about him, the door clicked open; He didn't need any persuading and leapt inside, shaking his head free of any excess water, being careful not to wake the rodent sized cat from it's slumber. He took the stairs two at a time to what could only be the attic apartment, and tapped on the wood timidly

The door swung open dramatically, bathing Alec in a mixture of bright light and multicoloured glitter, he vaguely wondered if he was standing at the gates of heaven. That was, until a man a little older than himself stepped into the doorway, While he wasn't religious, Alexander was pretty sure God didn't have a fetish for leather and eyeliner.

"Why hello" The male purred, fluttering his eyelashes over his oddly mesmerizing eyes which were plastered with polychromatic eyeshadow and mascara. He was tall (Which was shocking since Alec found it hard to find anyone who was taller than him) with caramel coloured skin, clearly of an Asian background. A bright lemon-yellow hugged his slender frame, followed by tight fitting black leather trousers, and a pair of pink socks. His black hair stood around his head in gravity defying spikes, streaked with electric blue and hot pink stripes.

"While I am the perfect specimen of a human being and tend to leave people speechless, didn't you say that you had my cat?"

Alec snapped out of his daze, his face growing warm, he hoped the hot stranger hadn't noticed, but from the mischievous glint in his eyes, he had.

Spluttering, Alec shoved a hand down his shirt, grasped Chairman Meow around the middle and yanked him free from his living hot water bottle. Which was easier said than done since Meow unleashed his claws and lashed around wildly, narrowly taking out an eye. Magnus merely rolled his eyes at Chairman Meow's antics, peeling him away from the handsome…and a tad wet…stranger and plonked him inside the apartment, the sopping wet kitten merely ran off towards his saucer of milk.

"He's always running away, the little bastard" The cat eyed guy huffed in annoyance; Alec blinked and scratched the back of his head, fighting off another blush that threatened to attack his face. 

"Do you want to come in cutie, my names Magnus. Magnus Bane" The sparkly dude, now named Magnus gestured inside his apartment which looked like the walls had been coated in an inch thick layer of PVA and covered in glitter.

"Uh…I'm Alexander Lightwood. Call me Alec though…" Alec mumbled, he paused for a moment, studying Magnus with a look that could only be described as oddly adorable and sexy at the same time "You don't have coffee…do you?"

"I sure do. And a spare change of clothes, if you want" Magnus grinned, Alec couldn't help but chuckle and step into the apartment, shielding his eyes at the sudden kaleidoscope of colours.

"Black. No milk or sugar please" 


End file.
